Bloom
Blooming / 開花 is an evolution state that normally follows Evolution. The process of going from evolved to bloomed state is called Blooming Synthesis / 開花合成. Most 5* and 6*s knights can undergo blooming. Note that blooming is not the same as the Blossomed Affection, which refers to 2nd affection or 200% affection. Effects Characters that go through Blooming (Powers-only) / 開花（能力のみ） get the following benefits. *A further increase to the stat boosts from Affection to around 2.5 ~ 2.7x. *A higher max level of 80. *Additional and/or improved abilities. Characters that go through Blooming / 開花 get the previously listed benefits and the following ones. *A 3rd portrait for their bloomed form. *A 4th accessible Character Quest. *More voice clips in battle and on the Home Screen. Also, bloomable girls with the extra features (meaning not the Powers-only type) have a 2nd H Scene at 200% Affection. Seeing this does not require blooming the character ahead of time. How to Bloom Blooming a character is called Blooming Synthesis. The materials are different, but the process is identical to Evolution Synthesis. Requirements Blooming requires several materials which vary depending on the knight's attribute, nationality, and rarity. Only 5/6* knights can be bloomed. However, some 2-4* knights can be undergo Rarity Growth to become a 6*. Those knights can undergo blooming synthesis when their level is maxed. Blooming has these pre-requisites: *The knight must be capable of blooming. *The knight must be in the evolved stage and be at max level. *Blooming requires the following materials: 1 medicine, 2 Fururus, 2 petals, and sufficient gold. Note: There is no requirement for the character's affection to be at any level before blooming. Fururus kaika_tori_red_icon.png|Red Fururu kaika_tori_blue_icon.png|Blue Fururu kaika_tori_yellow_icon.png|Yellow Fururu kaika_tori_purple_icon.png|Purple Fururu Fururus / フルル, sometimes just called birds, are character materials required for blooming. You need two Fururus matching the color of the knight's attribute. They can be bought from Wares with Sun Medals. They can be obtained randomly from chests in Unique Missions. Petals Blossom_hill_petal_icon.png|Blossom Hill's Petal of Knowledge and Virtue / 知徳の花びら Winter_rose_petal_icon.png|Winter Rose's Petal of Snowfield / 雪原の花びら Lily_wood_petal_icon.png|Wood's Petal of Deep Forest / 深い森の花びら Bergamot_valley_petal_icon.png|Bergamot Valley's Petal of Wind Valley / 風谷の花びら Banana_ocean_petal_icon.png|Banana Ocean's Petal of Everlasting Summer / 常夏の花びら Lotus_lake_petal_icon.png|Lotus Lake's Petal of Lake Shores / 湖畔の花びら Petals / 花びら are also materials required for blooming. The required petals depends on the nationality of the knight. Two petals of the matching nationality are required. Petals can be purchased from Wares with LC and gold. They can be obtained randomly from chests in Nation Missions. Medicines Elixir_gold_icon.png|Gold Blooming Medicine / 開花の秘薬(金) Elixir_rainbow_icon.png|Rainbow Blooming Medicine / 開花の秘薬(虹) Medicines / 秘薬, also known as elixirs, are blooming materials. 5*s require one gold medicine. 6*s require one rainbow medicine. They can be bought for various currencies from Wares. There are standing missions that specifically drop these materials. Gold 5*s require 200,000 Gold. 6*s require 250,000 Gold. Checking For Features To differentiate blooming (with features) and blooming (powers-only), you just need to use the Sort / Filter options. In the past, when the game still used Flash instead of HTML5, the filter didn't have the options related to differentiating blooms. The way to check if the character had features or not was to preview their future evolution stages. When looking at the bloomed stage of a pre-evolved or evolved character, with-features blooms showed a black silhouette whereas powers-only blooms showed the evolved portrait. Blooming Schedule When the blooming was first implemented, the small fraction of knights that could undergo it had the extra features unlocked upon blooming. On May 29, 2017, powers-only blooming was implemented to allow more knights to more join the roster of strong/usable characters. Since February 12th 2018, blooming was been implemented for all 5/6* knights. Although it is not set in stone how often and when characters get blooming, some patterns are apparent. Blooming updates are released on the scheduled maintenances that occur once a week. That means the schedule coincides with the two weeks that Events work with. Consider a "set" to be a 6*, two 5*s, and an event 5* girl. Some events deviate from this by having multiple gacha 5* girls. *Event 1st Half: Everyone in the set of new event characters come with blooming (powers-only). *Event 1st Half: Furthermore, an older set gets blooming (powers-only). The chosen characters may all be related to an upcoming reprint event. *Event 2nd Half: A set gets blooming with features. *Event 2nd Half: Furthermore, an older set gets blooming (powers-only). Example Let's demonstrate blooming with Sakura. *Sakura's attribute is magic, so she needs two purple Fururus. *She is affiliated with Blossom Hill, so she needs two Petals of Knowledge and Virtue. *She is a 6*, so she needs one rainbow blooming medicine. *She is a 6*, blooming costs 250,000 gold. Bloomingexample5star.png|Blooming Synthesis for 5* Gazania Bloomingexample6star.png|Blooming Synthesis for 6* Scotch Broom Category:Interface